The Vampire Hunter
by snazzykate
Summary: My speechlessness must amuse him because he smiles wider and takes a step closer to me. I stumble back and he grabs my neck.“No you don’t.” he says in the cruest vioce i have ever heard, and pulls me forward
1. Threats

The Vampire Hunter

The Vampire Hunter

Chapter 1

I'm walking down the street listening to my ipod and not paying attention to were I'm going, suddenly I run into a big guy. I could easily see his muscles through his black shirt. He towered over me so I tilt my head back to see his face. He has very dark eyes, almost black, and short black hair, he is also very pale. He has the most amazing smile but the look in his eyes makes it look almost cruel. I am speechless so I just stand here like an idiot. My speechlessness must amuse him because he smiles wider and takes a step closer to me. He must think I haven't noticed, because he smiles wider and takes another step forward. I stumble back and he grabs my neck.

"No you don't." he says in the cruelest voice I have ever heard, and yanks me forward. He must hear something because all of a sudden he turns and glares towards the trees on the side of the road. His grip loosens, some how I manage to get away from him. He did seem to notice so I keep running until I hear a deafening crash that sounds like granite rocks colliding. I turn around and freeze, were he had been, just a few seconds before, is a blur of color and random loud cracking, like rock breaking. Its so weird that I can't stop watching. I know I should run but I can't. A few minutes later I see blur go in the opposite direction of where I'm standing. I see a shadowy figure standing there. He is smaller than the man who attacked me so I know it's the one who saved my life. The man walks toward me with his hand up as if surrendering. He reaches me and we both stand here staring at each other for a couple seconds. I am still in shock from what I just saw so I can't say anything.

"Are you ok?" He finally asks with so much concern in his voice and his eyes that it shocks me even more. I just stand here starting at him in disbelief. His expression quickly turns to fear at my silence.

"Uh… yea I'm fine just shocked. Who are you? What just happened? Where did that guy go? Why did you help me?..." I keep asking one question after another, he finally presses his index finger to my lips to stop me.

"I will answer all your questions just not here and not now its not safe. You have to trust me." He looks around quickly and starts walking down the street. He turns around and looks at me expectantly. "Do you trust me?"

"Uh… well I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?" I ask plainly and follow him.

He looks at me for a brief second a little shocked by me answer I guess. "No I guess not." He says after a while and starts walking again. He leads me to a black jeep and holds the door open for me. He shuts the door and walks around the jeep to driver's side. It doesn't even take him a second to get there.


	2. Prophecy

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We have been in the car for about half an hour, when he turns on a dark dirt road surrounded by forests on either side. The trees are so beautiful, with all different shades of green on the leaves and bark ranging from dark brown to bone white. The sun has just barely risen over the tree tops. The sky has so many colors in it I have never seen a sun rise like this. The clouds are so thin that they look like mist drifting across the sky. I am so involved in our surroundings I didn't notice the dark, mysterious building looming over us. It looks like it belongs in an old horror movie. It's so amazing and mysterious that my curiosity gets the better of me. As soon as he parks the jeep I get out to go look around but he grabs my arm. I turn around to get a better look at him, his eyes are midnight blue with a hint of purple, his hair is a mess, all in his eyes and sticking up in random direction, and really dark brown almost black, like mine. I could see his muscles through his shirt too, but not nearly as much as my attacker. He is couple inches taller then me, I would guess about a 4 or 5 inch difference in our heights.

"Come on, we should go it's not very safe out here right now, Samuel, the guy who attacked you, is probably looking for you and this time he will bring his friends." He glances around suspiciously and continues. "Look we have to go they'll be here soon, they won't break into my apartment but if they see you out here…" he trails off. He looks like he's in pain.

"Ok lets go." I say trying to comfort him. For some reason I'm not freaking out or anything and **I** am being strong for **him**. You would think I would be freaking out and he would be sorry that this is happening to me. His part is the same but mine is the exact opposite. Is that weird or what?

He's getting more and more tense with every step he takes toward the stairs. Which is making me anxious.

"Maybe I should carry you inside," he says still glancing around. "it would be better if I ran, because their almost here." He adds after seeing the look on my face, which I'm guess looks annoyed. After he says that I hear something reselling in the trees next to me. I jump and almost fall, he catches me before I hit the ground.

"It's just a bird their still a few miles away, but they will be here in about….30 seconds." He says while he picks me up. Suddenly everything is a blur a second later he is setting me down in a dark room. The room gradually gets light as he walks around lighting candles. "The lights are on yet." He explains.

"Wow that was amazing. Tell me why do you have a car again?" I ask jokingly. He just smiles and continues lighting candles. When he finishes I sit down on a large, very comfortable looking black leather couch, and stretch my legs. "So why are those guys after me? Who are they? Why did you save me? And how did you become a vampire? If you don't mind me asking." I add the last part after glancing at him and seeing how guarded he looks.

"No I don't mind Lila." He answers.

"How do you know my name?" I ask a little shocked.

"I'll get to that, but you really need to stop interrupting me. This will be a lot easier for both of us that way, ok?" he says after a while he glances at me.

"Oh yeah ok." I say feeling stupid.

"So those guys are after you because a very long time ago a vampire had a vision about a girl named Lila…" he starts to say but I interrupt him.

"And they think that girl is me?!" I ask. I glance at him, he looks a little annoyed and amused. "Sorry I'll shut up." I say.

"That girl is you." He says simple and laughs a little at the annoyed look on my face. "So there is a group of vampires that don't just kill and drink human blood, they also drink other vampire's blood, they don't turn anyone they just kill, without mercy. They call themselves the Devil's Sons. They are the ones that are after you their leader, Samuel, is the guy that attacked you before. He likes to play with his food. It's rather disgusting." He says with a shiver.

"So you're supposed to have the power to destroy them. But the part of the vision that on one but me knows about is that your not alone, I'm supposed to help you and based on what I can do I'm guessing that your going to have some kind of power or powers other then the usual vamp stuff." He says and looks at me for a long minute before continuing. "We are connected, you and I. Your great great great great great grandmother is the one who had the vision. And my great great great great grandfather started the rebellion against them. Our families have been intertwined for centuries because of the Devil's Sons." He says and glances at me again. "You and I are destined for each other Lila." He says with urgency.

"What I don't even know your name much less anything else besides the fact that you're a vampire, our families are intertwined, and apparently we're "destined for each other."" I say.

"Hi I'm Peter Van Helsing." He says matter-of-factly.


	3. Van Helsing

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your grandfather was a vampire slayer?!" I ask extremely shocked.

"Great great grandfather, and yes." He corrected amused.

I give him an incredulous look and ask "Well why are you vampire?"

"I used to be a slayer too, I was 19. We heard that their were some vamps coming in town, and we went to give them a proper welcome. Naturally a fight broke out and one of them grabbed my mother she had been fighting next to me."

"Wait your dad let her go?" I ask a little surprised but not much.

"No, not really he didn't want her to go but she went anyway. She was an amazing women and a great mom you remind me of her." He says and glances at me with a sad smile. "Anyways so I heard her scream and I turned around to see Samuel kill her. I was so furious and that I charged at him screaming but one of the others collided with me before I got to him. The vamp had me on the ground and sank his teeth into me. I was sure I dead but my dad pulled him off me and killed him. He didn't know he had bit me. He probably would have killed me if he knew. I ran after that as far as I could before the pain of the change was to much." He finishes. I look over at him and he has a vague expression on his face, like he is some here far away. I stand up and walk over to him, I stand right in the path of his gaze.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm sorry that you could do anything to stop it, but you have to stop blaming yourself. It's wasn't your fault." I say. He just stairs at me shocked.

"How did you know that, how did you know I blame myself?" he asks stunned.

"I don't know I just knew." I shrug.

"Hmmm," He says "I wonder."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing I was just wondering if maybe you can read minds or feel people's moods something like that." He says.

"Oh well I do have dejavu a lot and sometimes I can tell what mood someone's in, and im really good at cheering people up, and sometimes I can tell what people are thinking." I say casually.

"Interesting anything else?" he asks

"No, not really I don't think so." I say

"Ok well you should get some sleep. I'll get you some clothes." He says and walks down the hall to what I'm guessing is his room. He came back with a black Bullet for Valentine T-shirt and black and red plaid PJ pants.

"Thanks…uh where's the bathroom?" I ask looking around. He takes my hand and leads me down a hallway, he opens a door revealing a pretty normal bathroom it just has more black then most bathrooms. Which is perfectly fine me. I change and go back to living room.

"So where am I sleeping?" I ask.

"You can sleep in my room its really just for show anyway, vampires don't sleep." He says taking my hand again, I follow.

"Oh so you've been showing people your room, huh?" I ask teasingly.

"No, actually you're the first person to even be in my apartment." He says and stops walking because we're in his room. He is still holding my hand so I just stand here looking at him. I decide to look down at our hands and tangle my fingers in his. I look up to see his reaction, he looks back at me with sad, longing eyes. And suddenly he tightens his hand around mine and puts his other hand on the small of my back, he pulls me forward into his chest. I know he's going to kiss me and I want him to I really want him to. But he hesitates, ugh why does he have to be a good guy. I tilt my head back and look him straight in the eyes, all I see there is pain and longing for something he thinks he can't have.

"You do know I wouldn't abject right?" I ask. He looks at me confused, and moves his hand from my back and lets go of my hand.

"Why wouldn't you? I'm a monster." He says refusing to look at me.

"No. You're not a monster. You saved my life, a monster wouldn't have done that. Samuel and the rest of the Devil's Sons are monsters. Not you, never you." I say trying to get him to look at me. I sigh and lean up to kiss check, then walk to toward the bed. But he catches my arm and pulls me back to him. He hugs me really tight for a long time.

"Thank you." He whispers in my ear, and kisses my neck gentle. He walks out of room shutting the door behind him.


	4. I've Always Been There

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up and the first thing I think of is the feeling of his lips on my neck. Cold, and hard, but soft and gentle at the same time, and I liked it. I get up and go to the bathroom, my hair is a mess, I try to smooth it out but am unsuccessful. So I settle for look like Frankenstein's wife. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating a little but just a little. I walk down the hall trying to find the kitchen, he had put candles in every room so I could see. I find the kitchen and I find him. He is sitting at the table reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." He says looking up from the paper.

"What time is it?" I ask sitting down.

"A little after 8 P.M. So really I should goodnight." He laughs, he has a great laugh.

"I slept all day?!" I ask shocked.

"Well it was around 9 in the morning when you finally went to bed." He says smiling.

"I slept for 11 hours!" I say even more shocked then before.

"Well almost dieing tends to take a lot out of people." He says amused. I can see he is trying not to laugh at me, unsuccessfully. I give him an annoyed face, but he only laughs harder.

"Stop laughing at me!" I finally shout at him.

"I'm sorry." He says still laughing while he walks over to me. He cups my chin in his hand and asks "Forgive me?" his smile lights up his eyes. How could I say no to that.

"Ok." I say with a small smile. It's hard to stay mad at him, much less be mad at him at all. I mean I was only annoyed but still. He lets go of my chin and walks over to the frig.

"What do you want to eat?" He asks looking at me over the frig door.

"I don't know what do you have?" I ask walking over to stand beside him. There isn't much, but I see some turkey and mayo, there's bread on the counter. So I decide to have a sandwich.

"I'll have a sandwich." I say grabbing the turkey and mayo. He shuts the frig door, walks over to the cabinet gets a plate and then grabs a knife from a drawer. He hands them to me, sits back down and picks up the paper again. When I finish making the sandwich and put away the food, I sit down across from him at the table. His face is somber.

"So what are you reading?" I ask curious.

"An article about how a girl was walking down an alley last night and got attacked. Someone found her body this morning, here clothes were torn and she had bit marks on her neck. All her blood was drained." He says looking at me concerned.

"I know what your thinking, that could have been me lying in an alley somewhere died. But its not! It's terrible that happened, but we are going to stop them." I say, letting my anger at the Devil's Sons get the better of me.

"I know Lila, but the thing is I could do that to you, if I got angry and lost control or got to close to you. I won't let anything happen to you. If I ever hurt you or cause you any pain..." He pauses for a second. "I don't think I could live with myself." He says looking in my eyes. I lean forward across the table trying to get closer to him.

"I know that, and that's why I trust you even though I just meet you, and you're like in love me or whatever. That would freak most girls out, I don't care. I feel like I've know you my whole life." I say not looking away from him.

"Well I've been there for you Lila. Protecting you, watching over you while you grew up, and I fell in love with you." He says staring into my eyes. I could melt in those eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too." I say simply. He blinks at me in surprise. I stand up walk around the table to where he is sitting, put both hand on either side of his neck and kiss him. At first he starts to pull away, then he gives in and kisses my back. He stands up slowly, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me closer to him. I can feel him smiling a little as he pulls away.


	5. Get out I'm Changing!

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Lila, it's 9 in the morning time to get up." Peter says gently brushing my cheek.

"Thank you for waking me up." I say sitting up. He is sitting next to me on the bed. He is wearing a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus T-shirt, dark jeans, and black converse. His hair is a mess like always, and he's holding a black bag.

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the bag.

"Oh this," He says holding up the bag. "it's some clothes for you. I got them yesterday but I forgot to give them to you." He says handing me the bag. I take out a black Metro Station shirt and dark straight leg jeans.

"How did you know I like Metro Station?" I ask surprised.

He smiles guiltily and answers "I looked at your playlist. I was going to get you more clothes but I wasn't sure how long you were going to stay here." He says brushing my long bangs away from my eyes.

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that." I say. He looks down at his hands and says

"I wanted to."

"Well thanks you." I say pulling my legs up to sit cross legged. He is still looking at his hands. So I lean forward, put my hands on either side of him and put my face between his face and his hands. He looks at me amused and starts laughing. Then he takes my face in his hands and kisses me. I lean forward even more and he leans back so I'm on top of him. Suddenly he pushes me off of him. I roll over on my back, both of us are breathing hard. "Sorry." I say when my breathing is back to normal.

"Don't be, it's not you fault." He says sighing. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Well I have no problem with it." I say rolling on to my side to look at him. He is staring at ceiling trying to ignore me.

"You know that doesn't really help." He says glancing at me.

"Oh really." I say leaning forward a little. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I really don't know why you would want to risk becoming…this," he says look at himself in disgust. "or death," He says shuttering at the thought. "just to be with me." He says looking at me again.

"Well I'm gonna have to become 'that,'" I say in the same tone of voice he had. "in order to destroy the Devil's Sons."

"Yes but no until your 19th birthday." He says.

"I'm 18 now and my birthday is only a few month away." I say scooting closer to him.

"Well you should enjoy your humanity before it's taken away from you." He sighs watching me scoot closer again. Then he smiles and pulls me into his embrace. "Your lucky your so adorable. If you weren't I wouldn't be able to tolerate your pushiness." He says jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Your hilarious." I say into his chest. He only hugs me tighter and presses his face against my neck, I can feel him smiling. I am afraid to say anything and ruin this moment. So I just take a deep breath trying to remember his smell. It's kinda like axe but better ten times better.

"Do you use cologne?" I ask feeling like an idiot ruining the moment.

"No," he say not moving. "why?"

"No reason you just smell really good that's all." I say shrugging.

"So do you kind of like strawberries." He says taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes. "It's intoxicating." He says moving his head to look at me.

"Oh thanks I guess." I say unsure if that was a good thing. "So the other day you mentioned extra powers or whatever you called it." I say.

"Yea and?" he says looking at me skeptically.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about it, and I was wondering what yours are?" I say looking at him innocently.

"Ok," He says still skeptical. "I have more strength and speed then most vampires, as will you. I also have this kind of sonar thing I can't really explain it." He says.

"Like a bat or a submarine?" I ask interrupting him.

"Yea that's a good way of explaining it." He says smiling at me proudly.

"Anything else?" I ask

"Yes I can turn invisible." He says.

"Really that's awesome!" I say

"Yea that's why you never saw me when you were growing up." He says.

"So what do you think I will be able to do?" I ask truly curious.

"I don't know maybe read minds something like that. I know that Samuel and some of his 'gang' have powers, I but I don't know what they are or how many they have." He says pausing. "I put a protective spell around the apartment and your parents house, I don't really believe in that stuff but it seems to be working so that's good." He says smiling.

"Spell?" I ask.

"Yea you know witch craft. I don't believe in that stuff, I just did it as a precaution and it seems to be working, like I said." He says still smiling.

"Hmmm that's interesting." I say. "I mean that you don't believe in that stuff yet here you are living, breathing," I pause glancing at him, he looks amused. "well you know what I mean, proof that some legends are real. What reason do you have not to believe in it? I mean your great great grandfather didn't just hunt vampires that's just the one he was famous for." I say and would have keep going but he puts a finger to my lips.

"Ok you have a point." He says laughing. I roll my eyes at him.

"Ok get out I'm changing." I say pulling him up and pushing him out of the door. He pauses and turns around. He grabs me by my waist and pulls me forward. He kisses me gently at first then gets more and more urgent, making me anxious. He pulls away and whispers

"I love you." In my ear and walks out, and I close the door after him.


	6. Peter

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I change quickly getting more and more anxious with every second. I walk out and see him sitting on the couch in the living room. I let a sigh or relief and he turns around.

"What's wrong?" He asks responding to my sigh.

"Nothing, you were just acting strange a minute ago. I thought you were going somewhere. Speaking of which shouldn't you get something to eat?" I ask trying not to babble, I tend to do that sometimes.

"No I go to the blood bank I know vamps who work there." He says shrugging. "Why would me going somewhere worry you? You know I would come back." He asks confused.

"I know you, were just acting like you wouldn't see me for a long time that's all." I say shrugging like its not a big deal. But really it is because the thought of them out there looking for me, scared the shit out of me. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I would never leave you alone especially with them lurking around trying to kill you." He says as if he read my mind.

"I'm sorry that I'm being clingy. I'm not usually like this." I say looking up at him.

"You're not. You haven't had people trying to kill you before." He says. I can hear the smile in his voice. I pull away and hit his arm.

"Stop laughing at me it's not funny this time." I say stalking away from him into his room. He follows me and closes the door.

"I'm sorry I know it's not funny." He says. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"I'm sorry for freaking out." I say turning to face him.

"Don't apologize. You're scared." He says hugging me again.

"I thought that me ever being able to leave you for any reason, was funny. Because," He say tracing my lips with his finger. "I would miss you before I even walked out the door." He says, kissing my jaw line until he reaches my ear and whispers "I love you remember?" he asks kissing my ear and continuing down my neck.

"Uh huh." I say unable to form a real sentence, for lack of brain function. The only thing I can think about is the feeling of his lips on my skin. They are so cold that it burns at first, but in a good way. I can feel his teeth blush against my skin every so often. He moves his lips to mine and I tangle my fingers in his hair. Trying to hold him there forever, but he pulls away and untangles my fingers gently.

"You need to stop doing that." He says

"Doing what?" I ask innocently

"Kissing me like that, as if being that close to you isn't enough you have to go and go that. Do you want me to kill you?" He asks.

"Yes." I say he looks at me shocked.

"Well your gonna have to do it eventually." I shrug.

"Not until you're nineteen I wont do it until you're nineteen!" He says almost shouting.

"Ok fine," I say "but the second I'm nineteen…"I start to say but cuts me off.

"Ok, ok I will." He says smiling again, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Good." I say. He looks at me stilly amused then walks over to a shelf. I realize that I haven't really looked at his room. He has a big king sized bed in the middle of the room, with dark blue sheets and comforter. Iron bed posts with iron ivy tangled in between the posts. The wall across from the bed is entirely covered in shelves filled with books, CD's, DVD's, photographs, you name it, it was there. On the wall next to that was an amazing stereo and a plasma TV. On the wall behind me are a bunch of paintings, an easel, and a bunch of paint. I turned back to stair at him. He walked over to the easel and moved the sheet that was covering the painting on it.

"This one is my favorite," He says. It's a painting of me wearing his clothes sitting in the kitchen. I'm smiling and my eyes look like there almost glowing.

"Do my eyes really look like that?" I ask stunned by the painting.

"Yes they do, especially when you smile." He says looking at me like I'm the most amazing thing he's ever seen, which I'm sure isn't true.

"It's…" I pause trying to think of the right word to describe how incredible it is. "beautiful." I say. "Do I really look like that to you?" I ask stunned.

"Yes." He says amused I'm sure you look like that to other guys too." He says.

"And I'm sure your crazy." I say

He laughs and says "You really have no idea do you?"

"About what?" I ask.

"How beautiful you are." He says. I snort thinking about my long straight dark brown hair, my freckles, my deep blue eyes, and my short skinny figure and pale skin.

"Whatever you say lover boy." I say rolling my eyes. He starts laughing a real laugh, not like he-he-that's-not-really-funny fake laugh, but a loud omg-I'm-peeing-my-pants laugh. I mean I've heard him laugh before but not like this. Still amazing but even better, it's a contagious laugh you can't hear it and not want to laugh too. So I do even though I have no idea what is so funny. He finally stops, with tears in his eye. "What was so funny?" I ask, he just starts laughing again but not as long and I don't laugh with him.

"Your response, and that you really have no idea." He says finally calming down himself down. "Lover boys." He mutters to himself chuckling. I roll my eyes and continue looking at his paintings. There are all so incredible. Some of them are landscapes, one is the trees outside of the apartment at sunrise, one is Big Ben in London, one is the Eiffel Tower in Paris, one is the Chicago sky line, and one is a national part in Ireland.

"Have you been to all these places?" I ask pointing to the paintings.

"Yea, you have a lot of free time when you have eternity to do whatever you want, I mostly travel." He says shrugging.

"I have wanted to go to all these places sense I was little." I say a little jealous.

"Well we'll go there someday, ok?" he asks smiling at me.

"Are you sure, I mean you've already been there and everything." I say

"Not with you." He says looking at me lovingly. "We have an eternity to do with what we want, well we will not yet though." He says, making me laugh.

"Yea." I say still laughing and look back at the paintings. There are some portraits of people that look like their from the 18th century. "Who are they? I asked curiously pointing to the portrait.

"Oh that's my family," he says walking over to it. "That's my dad, Victor," he says pointing to a man who liked in his late 30's, with a beard and a smile on his face, but his eyes looked desolate, and empty. "that my mom, Margaret," he says pointing to a woman standing next to his father in her mid 30's she has a kind face and eyes to match. "that my brother, Avery," he continues pointing to a young man late teens maybe 18 or 19, he looks almost exactly like Peter. "we're twins. I think he was turned too but I cant be sure. That's my sister, Molly," he says pointing to a girl about 16 long sandy blonde hair, like her mothers, she had a good figure and a face any man would die for. "that's my little brother, Sammie," he points to a boy about 6 years old real cute, sweet, and innocent face light blue eyes like everyone else but three, Peter, Avery, and their mother. "and there I am." He was standing next to his mother with a big smile. "This was taken a month before the fight. I think Avery disappeared that day too. I don't know what happened to him, but I watched my family from a far. My mothers death and mine and my brothers disappearances took a toll on my father he didn't go out hunting ever again after that, from fear of losing the only family he had left.

"Little Sammie died from the flu a year later and Molly married a merchant so she was always moving around, I think she had 4 kids, Margaret, Sammie, Peter, and Avery. My did died of a broken heart shortly after Molly left. That's when I decided to see the world. I needed to get away from Colorado, from everything that reminded me of my lose. I came back a couple years later to get some closer but everything had changed. I had no idea it had been so long. The years fly by when you have forever. I found my families old farm though. I was going to build a house or something there but it was to painful, so I looked for a remote place were no one would bother me and I found this building. No one lover here or tries to tare it down because they think its haunted and it's a historical land mark. A couple years later you were born and I've been watching over you every since. You see I meet your great great grandmother when I was traveling through Italy. She realized who I was and told me of her great great grandmother's vision your family had pasted it down from generation to generation until she meet me. She told me to watch over you and protect you until your 19th birthday then and only then was I supposed to turn you and here we are." He finishes. I don't know what to say so I just stand here staring at him with my mouth slightly open.


	7. Out

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I quickly close my mouth and try to think of something to say. "I don't know what to say." Is all I can come up with. He laughs a sad humorless laugh. "I'm sorry that happened but its not your fault you were scared and you didn't know what else to do. You shouldn't blame yourself." I say.

"How do you do that?" He asks.

"What?" I ask bewildered.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" He asks.

"I don't know I guess its just a gift." I shrug with a little smile and a wink. He laughs softening instantly. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him. He pulls me closer and whispers

"Thank you." In my ear.

"For what?" I ask pulling away to look at him.

"For caring about me, for just being here, for not running away screaming bloody murder." He says jokingly.

"How could I ever run away from you? I would probably die or get hurt or something within 5 seconds of walking out the door. I say smiling up at him.

"Yea that true, you are pretty clumsy." He says smiling. I roll my eyes and walk over to the shelves, looking at his CD's. He has a little bit of every kind of music you can think of. On one of the shelves is a picture frame face down. I turn it up and see a picture of him and Avery. They're both smiling with their arms around each other. So at first I don't see why Peter would have put it down. Then I notice the look in Avery's eyes; sad, depressed, and a little empty. They reminded me of their father's eyes in the painting.

"Why did you put this down?" I ask wonder if there was another reason.

"The look in his eyes, he loved to fight like my father. I am like my mother she only went to protect her family. All the fighting had taken its own toll on my father and Avery. They were always depressed and kept to themselves." He says taking the picture from me and placing it back on the shelf.

"Are you hungry?" he asks

"Huh?" I ask thinking about Avery and his father.

"I heard your stomach growl." He says smiling.

"Oh yea, I guess." I say

"Ok do you want me to make you something? I went to the grocery store last night." He says walking out of the room. I follow after a couple seconds still looking at the picture. I find him in the kitchen, looking in the frig.

"So what do you want? I can make…" he starts but I stop him by pressing my finger to his lips.

"I'll just make another sandwich." I say moving my finger.

"Are you sure I can…" he tries again but I move my finger back to his lips.

"I'm sure." I say amused.

"Ok." He says sitting down at the table. He is reading the paper when I sit down. He looks surprised and shocked.

"There was another attack." He says before I can ask. "But this time she wasn't killed she just doesn't remember anything."

"That's not right." I say taking the paper from him, but there is was

'**Sara Bowrigard was attacked last night. She has no recollection of her attacker or what happened. She informed the police, that all she remembers is walking down the street, then nothing. Her weren't torn, like the first victim's, but she does have bit marks on her neck. This is the second attack this month, but the first were the victim survived.'**

"Well the Devil's Sons didn't do that." I say pointing out the obvious.

"Yea, but who did? And why were they so public about it?" Peter says gravely. "We're going to have to go out."

"Where?" I ask

"A club, we need to find out who did this." He says.

"Ok, what do you need me to do?" I ask

"I just need you to stay by my side, can you do that?" He asks skeptically.

"Yes, I can do that." I say

"Ok, the only reason you're coming is because we need help. We cant beat them alone." He pauses looking at me sadly. "If we try one of us mite die."

"Ok when are we going?" I ask

"Right now, if we can. I need to check outside, get ready." He says, moving so fast I didn't realize he had moved until I heard the door shut. I get up and walk to the bedroom to find my shoes. I put them on brush my teeth and my hair and walk to living room to wait for him, but he is already back.

"All clear, you ready?" he says

"Yea lets go." I say walking to the door.


	8. Everyone has Their Secrets

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We walk up to a dark club with a long line, to get in. I start walking to end of the line but Peter grabs my arm and walks over to bouncer. He nods once and walks pasted him dragging me after him.

"So you come here often?" I ask jokingly and look around. It looks like your everyday club, a bar on one side, people sitting on bar stools talking and drinking. A DJ on the other side, cracking the volume, and tons of people on the dance floor. The only thing that's different is everyone is deathly pale and wearing all black. Peter walks over to the bar still hold my arm in what feels like a death grip. He walks up to a couple that look like they'd rather not be disturbed and says

"Hi I'm Peter and this," he says pulling in front of him. "is Lila." They look at each other and then at me, their expressions changing from annoyance to shock and awe.

"This is Lila, the Lila?" the woman asks in a low voice as the people sitting near them turn to stare at me.

"Yes, and we would like to who attacked that girl last night, if you don't mind." He says looking at them expectantly. A man sitting on one of the stools near us gets up and walks to dance floor. His face is covered by his long dark brown hair. All I can see is his eyes, midnight blue, and strangely familiar.

"Why should I tell you?" the woman is saying to Peter as I watch the man disappear on the dance floor. I turn around to see Peter raise an eyebrow the look on his face is truly sinister.

"You don't scare me?" the woman says her voice raising an octave. Peter glares at her and leans forward, then turns swiftly.

"Wait I'll tell you." She says. Peter turns back around and looks at her expectantly again. "He's over there, I don't know his name." she says pointing to the man I had been watching earlier.

"Thank you." Peter says, when we turn around the man is gone. "Shit." Peter cusses. I had never heard him cuss it was kinda funny. He lets go of my arm, and about 10 huge very muscular men push between us.

"Peter." I call looking around for him. I start walking toward the dance floor still looking around, and run into someone. I look up to see the guy from before. He tosses his hair by moving his head to get it out of his eyes, and I gasp. He looks exactly like Peter.

"Avery?" I ask shocked

"How do you know my name?" he asks taken-a-back.

"I know your brother, Peter." I say

"Oh, yea I saw you with him at the bar. He told you about, huh. I hope it wasn't all bad." He says in a seductive voice, with a smile to match, staring at my neck.

"Why did you attack that girl?" I ask not distracted in the slightest.

"I didn't kill her." He says glancing up at the mention of her.

"So." I say getting annoyed, and where is Peter? He takes a step forward, when I look around. I turn back to him and he's staring directly into my eyes. His hypnotic stare makes me forget who ever I'm supposed to be looking for. I can't look away, it's like he's seeing into my soul. I try to remember who it is he reminds me of, but all I can think about is Avery. He takes another step forward, leaning into me.

"You know my brother never was very good at keeping girlfriends, they always ended up wanting me." He says his face is so close to mine I can feel his breath on my lips. All of a sudden I remember Peter; I push Avery away from me. At the same time Peter shouts

"Avery! Get away from her." Walking over to stand beside me. Avery backs up not taking his eyes off me.

"Why did you feed on that girl and leave her so publicly? Are you trying to make a statement?" he asks Avery almost glaring at him.

"I was hungry." He says shrugging.

"Why did you leave her there unconscious?" he asked get annoyed with his brothers irresponsibility. Avery didn't answer so Peter continued. "You almost killed her."

"I was distracted and wasn't paying attention to how much blood I took. What the big deal." Avery says loudly now it is his turned to be annoyed.

"The big deal is your attracting attention to us." Peter yells back exasperated.

"So are the Devil's Sons and I don't see you lecturing them." Avery yells back, and the whole club goes quit staring at them.

"Their the main reason we came here tonight. Lila and I want to see if anyone would help us." Peter says his voice back to normal volume. You could hear a pin drop it was so quit, even thought the music was still going. Everyone was either staring at me or them, most at me. Peter to face everyone else "Ok, this is Lila, and yes she is the girl from the prophecy." Peter says, Avery glances at me somber now.

"Hey." I say waving with a small smile. Peter looks down at me with me loving smile a little amused.

"We need your help, we can't beat them alone, with your help we sure as hell can try, and we will win! Is anyone with us?" he asks. It's quit for a minute, and then Avery moves to stand beside us showing that he is. A couple more people came to stand beside us, and then some more following the others already standing beside us. We had 15 all together, men and women. Peter turns to face them and says "Ok the Devil's Sons are strong and good fighters we will have to train and battle each other to prepare, while we wait for Lila's 19th birthday." Peter says.

"Wait she's not one of us yet." A women standing in the back say, everyone in the group looks at her confused. "Sorry I've got in used to not breathing." She says looking around embarrassed.

"How will it be?" Asks a man standing in the front, looking me.

"A few months." I say

"Will you be ready?" he asks still looking at me curiously.

"I hope so, I'll watch your practices, and practice on my own. I really wasn't ready for all this, when I got pulled into this world, I had no idea existed. But now that I know the terrible things the Devil's Sons have done to humans and vampires alike, with no consequences. Well that's about to change and I don't care if I die trying at lest I died for a reason." I say still looking at the man and only the man. I don't want to see the look on Peter's face. "So," I say glancing at Peter after a while, he just staring at me shocked. "anyone have any doubts or questions or anything?" I say taking over.

"No." they all say in unison.

"Ok so we'll meet back here tomorrow night around 9ish?" I ask talking to them like I'd known them my whole life. I don't know why but I'm really comfortable around them.

"Ok." Someone says

"We need to talk." Peter says turning to me.

"Ok, we'll talk at the apartment not here." I say he nods and walks past me out the door. I sigh and move to follow him but Avery stops me.

"Someone's mad." He says looking at Peter through the window walking across the street.

"Yea I have to go." I say trying to push past him.

"If you and Peter have any problems, you can call me. I'm a good listener, and I know him better then you do. Everyone has their secrets." He says taking out a pen and writes a number on my hand. I am too distracted by what he had said to stop him. He kisses my palm and walks out. I walk to Peter's car and get in. I'm still thinking about what Avery had said and Peter is kind of irritated with me so ride back to his apartment is quit.


	9. Prove It!

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

We walk through the door in silence. Suddenly he turns around and asks

"Why did you say that?"

"It's true, and technically I will have to die." I say walking past him. "You wanna watch a movie? I'm in a movie mode." I say walking to his room. He follows asking

"Why are you taking this so lightly? You just told a bunch of vampires you would gladly die for them!" he almost shouts at me in frustration.

"Ok calm down, I see why you're mad but I think your blowing this a little out of proportion." I say looking at his movies.

"What about this one?" I ask holding up Blood and Chocolate. "or this one?" I ask holding up Underworld.

"That one." He says pointing to Blood and Chocolate.

"Good choice." I say walking over to the TV.

"No I am not blowing this out of proportion." He says trying to stay on subject.

"Whatever you say, hun." I say pushing play, sitting down on the bed, and patting the spot next to me. He just looks at me incredulously. "Oh come on you picked the movie, and I don't bit…yet." I say mischievously with a wink and one eyebrow raised. He looks like he is trying to stay mad but cant. He finally gives up and sits down next me.

"Why couldn't we get in?" Joshua asks me. Joshua is 5' 7", muscular, short brown hair, and brown eyes; he's not too bright either. I mean he's not idiot but he's not a genius either. Samuel only keeps him around because he's tracker. If he's seen you and heard your mind before he can find you.

"I don't know, maybe we missed something." I say looking around the building. I step forward and stop unable to move any farther. I step back and fold my arms, frustrated.

"Can you think of any reason why we wouldn't be able to get within ten feet of this place?" asks Joshua.

"No, unless he cast a spell on or something to keep evil out." I suggest half-heartedly.

"But he's evil to why would he be able to get in?" Joshua protests.

"I don't know, maybe because he's has done any true evil." I suggest feeling corny.

"Hmmm." Joshua says looking at me impressed. "You could be on to something. We should go tell Samuel. "Joshua says turning to run.

"Don't you think one of us should stay incase they go somewhere?" I ask looking up at the boarded up window. I see a shadow pass by interrupting the beam of light shining through a crack in the boards.

"No, they haven't left that apartment sense they ran in two days ago." Joshua says faking a yawn. _Peter has twice. _I think to myself. I had watched him. He always left when Joshua was reporting to Samuel or hunting. It was like he knew exactly when to go. He would leave a second after Joshua. The only reason I don't tell Joshua this, is her. I was the first to arrive when we chased them here. I saw Lila get out of the car and walk to towards the woods, towards me. I felt how calm and safe she felt. Her emotions were so strong I felt like they were my own. I felt how she had no fear for her life, of us, of him. It intrigued me. She acted unusual, so unlike the girls that I have hunted. She didn't run and she wasn't completely consumed by terror. She looked at Peter knowing what he is not afraid. I don't want this strange girl to die; I want to talk to her, to know her, to let her know me. I want more than anything for one person, who isn't like me, that won't run away.

"Come on." Joshua shouts at me from somewhere in the trees, pulling me out of my thoughts.

After we tell Samuel about the spell and then getting yelled at and cussed out for leaving Peter's place unguarded, we go hunting to blow of steam. One of the stags runs into the clearing where Peter's place is we freeze on the spot when we see that Peter's car is gone. I look up to the window; the light is still on so Lila might still here.

"Joshua, track them." I say turning to him. He looks at me taken-a-back by my sudden authority.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" he asks angrily.

"Who's the one who figured out why we can't get in there?" I ask looking him straight in the eyes.

"You are?" he says grudgingly, turning away from me to face the wind. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes concentrating on Lila's mind.

"I can't find her." He says turning back to me surprised written all over his face.

"Did you feel her mind before?" I ask as surprised as he is.

"No, now that I think about it. I couldn't it was like she wasn't even there." He says still staring me. "Could you feel her emotions?"

"Yea, but I could feel Peter's. I was concentrating on Lila and didn't notice." I say "Try tracking Peter." I suggest. He turns back to the wind and closes his eyes again.

"Found 'em." He say turning back to me. He runs into the trees and I follow. We come out at a street across from a bar. I see Peter's car.

"Their in the bar." He says pointing to it. We walk in and there they are standing in front of a group of about 12 people. Lila is talking to them in a quit voice that I can barley make out over the music, that just started up again as we walked in. Peter says something to Lila and stalks out, Lila starts after him but is stopped by a guy that looks just Peter but with longer hair. He says something to her and writes something on her hand then kisses her palm and walks out to, but with more confidence then Peter did. Lila leaves after him. We walk out a few behind her and the guy that stopped her comes out of the shadows and stand directly in out path.

"Excuse me, you're in out way." I say glaring at him.

"I saw you go in just a few minutes ago, why are you leaving so soon." He asks glaring right back staring me down.

"That's none of your business." Joshua says glaring too.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't, depends who you're following." He says coolly.

"Now why do you think we're following anybody?" I ask just as Joshua opens his mouth.

"Because you are." He replays "Now tell me which one are you following and why." He says looking truly evil as he leers at us.

"No one." I say not intimidated in the slightest.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out on way or another." He says turning around and walking off down the street. We start running down the street after the car, when suddenly something flies out of no where and collides with us, knocking us to the ground. I look up and see the guy from a second ago leering over us.

"Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" he asks smiling a truly evil smile. He looked like he wanted to do it the hard way so we naturally obliged.

I woke up the next morning with my head on Peter's chest. He watched me as I sat up.

"Have you been lying here watching me all night?" I ask

"Yes, you're very entertaining when you're sleeping." He says laughing at some memory of me doing or saying something embarrassing, no doubt.

"What was I doing?" I ask putting my face in my hands.

"Nothing to horrifying." He says I can hear the smile in his voice. "You were just talking and moving around a lot that's all." He says I can still hear him smiling.

"What was I saying?" I ask looking at him.

"Nothing really you just said my name a lot, you also smooshed me a couple times rolling over." He says smiling again at the memory.

"Oh." I say groaning in embarrassment, smooshing my face with a pillow.

"If it helps you elbowed me in the ribs a couple times too." He says lifting the pillow away from my face and putting it down next to me.

"No it doesn't." I say taking the pillow and putting it back over my face, trying to remember what I dreamed last night. I closed my eyes and visualized it in my mind. I was in a field a bunch of guys in all black wearing long black clocks were everywhere. I say Peter fighting one of them. I recognized some people from the club the other night fighting around him. I turned my gaze back to Peter, he looked over at me and smiled, like he was saying don't worry we'll be okay. Then as if I was watching it in slow motion the figure he was fighting punched him in the stomach and Peter fell to him knees. The figure he had been fighting swung his sword around above his head preparing to make the final blow.

I ran as fast as I could pushing clocked figures out of my way as I did. I jumped on the figures back trying to stop him.

"No!" Peter screamed, as the figure threw me of him across the field and into a huge tree. I saw Peter running towards me before I darkness swallowed me and I opened my eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Peter is saying. "It doesn't matter." I move the pillow and look at him. _I wonder if I had a vision like my great great great great great grandmother before me. Maybe I was seeing what is to come. It felt so real, I hope I'm wrong. _

"What do you want to do today?" I ask him.

"Hmmm, we could watch another movie or listen to music…" there is a knock on the door. He stops mid sentence. He looks at me and walks out of the room with me in tow. He cautiously walks over to the door and asks

"Who is it?"

"Avery, who else would it be?" someone answers back.

"Prove it?" Peter challenges.

"Fine Peter Dylan Van Helsing, born January 1st year 1800 at exactly midnight one minute before me, your twin brother, Avery Jonathan Van Helsing, born December 31st year 1799 at exactly 11:59." Avery says walking through the door that has been open sense he finished saying Peter's birthday.

He turns to look at me and I gasp.


	10. Control

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Avery's lip is cut and he has another cut above his left eyebrow.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" I ask running over to him. He's no Peter but I still care, at lest a little.

"Fight." He says looking down at me while I examine his cut. "Don't worry about it; it'll heal in a second." He says looking directly into my eyes. I glance. I glance up to the cut but it's gone. I look back in his eyes, questionably. "We heal fast." He says shrugging.

"Who did you get in a fight with?" Peter asks from the arm of a chair behind Avery. I lean to the side to look at him but Avery blocks me. I try to push him out of the way but naturally that doesn't work. Some how despite my efforts our gazes meet and he win.

_Crap he's doing that hypnotic thing again. Im getting really tired of…Avery's so hot with his hair all in his face like that. I don't know why I didn't notice before. I was to busy thinking about something else but what could so important? _I think to as he smiles and walks toward me.

_God, he looks sexy! With his shirt torn on his right shoulder and left side. Wow is it hot in here or is it just me? _He reaches me and grabs me pulling me forward. _Ugh those eyes are so beautiful! I could look at them all day. _He leans forward parting his lips.

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" a voice says from behind Avery pulling him away from me. _Aww why? _I think to myself as I turn to the person who so rudely pulled Avery away from me.

"Hey why did…" I trail of when I see him remembering that I love him and that he's the one I want not Avery.

"What the **HELL** is you problem! Why do you insist on doing that every freaking time I see you?" I shout turning on Avery.

"Your just hard to resist." He says trying to do it again. I turn around to face Peter.

"HA!" I say over my shoulder to Avery. I look up at Peter who is staring at me trying not to laugh. I smile up at him and hug him.

"Anyways!" Avery says loudly, when I lean to kiss him. "To answer your question brother. I got in a fight with Joshua and Tomas from the Devil's Sons," Avery says casually walking over to the couch and stretching out across it." I yawn unintentionally, they both look at me.

"Are you tired? You should go to bed." Peter says starting to turn me around.

"Or you could lie down right here." Avery says patting his chest. I hear a low, deep growl coming from Peter's chest then another from Avery. I walk in front of Peter and put my hand on his chest.

"No." I say I can feel the vibration of his growl in his chest. I step forward and look up at him; he glances down at me sighs and says

"I'll let it slide this time but if you ever hypnotize her, make another comment like that, or really get within 10 feet of her with out her permission. I will kill you, and that's a promise." He says glaring at him with so much anger in his eyes it scared me. "Now tell us what happened." Peter says shoving him into a chair with so much force; Avery stumbles back into the arm of the chair and falls into it.

"How did you do that?" Avery asks shocked.

"I guess I'm just stronger then you now talk." Peter says grabbing my hand and sits down on the couch between Avery and me. "Talk!" Peter says forcefully still glaring at him with so much hatred, I had never seen him like this it scared me, a lot.

"Fine! I noticed to guys had been following you two. I didn't like the looks of them, thought they might be Devil's Sons or something. So I stopped them asked which one of you they were following. They denied it, I walked away then attacked them when they went the same way you did. I asked if they wanted to do it the easy way or the hard way and they picked the hard way." Avery says very relaxed as if his brothers threat ment nothing. He obviously thought his brother was no match for him.

"And?" I asked expectantly. He leans over to look at me with those hypnotic eyes that I made sure not to look at.

"I won, dear don't worry." He says seductively, trying to make eye contact.

"Oh I wasn't, trust me." I say starting to get annoyed. Avery smiles and turns back to Peter as he asks

"There you happy?"

"No, did you kill them?" Peter asks one eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"No they got away but I was near them long enough to find out their names, and why they were there." Avery says nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute, how would you know that just by being near them?" I ask a little stunned.

"You didn't think you and Peter were the only ones with powers did you?" he asks looking at me amused by my naiveness.

"Well…no…but…" I say struggling to not look like a foolish, naïve, little girl.

"Both of them have powers, Tomas can feel and change your mood. Joshua, is a tracker." He says "he can find you no matter where you are if he has felt your mind." He explains, after seeing my confused look.

"So he can find me no matter where I go, no matter what I do?" I ask starting to panic.

"No, actually I don't think he can. I heard in one of their minds that he tried to find you before but couldn't, but Tomas could feel your emotions. Tomas's power is physical, and Joshua's is obviously mental. And I haven't been able to read you mind. So my theory is that mental powers don't work on you, and physical powers don't work on you, brother." Avery says turning to look at him.

"Why do you think that?" Peter asks a little amused.

"Because I heard it in their minds that Tomas's powers don't work on you, just like Joshua's don't work on Lila." Avery finishes confidently.

"So you read minds." Peter says confused.

"Yes." Avery says.

"Anything else we should now about?" Peter asks.

"Nothing," Avery says "at the moment." He adds looking at me seductively.


	11. Did I Wake You?

CHAPTER 11

CHAPTER 11

"Samuel!" Joshua shouts.

"What!" Samuel answers coming out from behind a tree. "Has she been changed?" he asks, when he sees our now almost healed wounds.

"No." I answer looking down.

"Did Peter discover you?" he asks getting annoyed.

"No."

"Then why are you not watching the house?" he asks getting close to furious. His eyes are red with frustration and his hands are balled into fists. He is also clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"They know we're watching." I say still looking at the ground.

"You said Peter didn't discover you!" he shouts turning on me viciously.

"Wait, wait." I shout. "Peter didn't but someone did."

"Who?"

"I don't know, he looked almost exactly like Peter, but he wasn't. This man's hair was much longer, and he was different some how like the aura around him was much different. Do you know what I mean?"

"What does that matter, you insolent fool!" Samuel shouts. "Did you kill him?" he asks trying to calm himself.

"No, he would have killed us." I say.

"You #& &# !# he is probably listening to us right now. Joshua find him!" Samuel orders.

_That was the weirdest dream I've ever had. I was someone else; one of the Devil's Sons. _I think to myself. I roll over on my side and run into something hard and cold, Peter. I open my eyes, and his chest is in my face.

"Did I wake you?" he asks turning his head to look at me.

"No, I just didn't remember you coming in here last night; you surprised me, that's all." I say resting my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry I startled you." He says drawing symbols on my back with the tips of his fingers. "Avery is on the couch and I didn't want to deal with him so I came in here. Is that ok?"

"Of course that's fine; I don't care if you're in here. It is your room after all." I say into his chest.

"Yes, but you are using it so its, yours." He says smiling down at me. _ Ahh! He is so amazing! I don't get how he doesn't see that. _I think sighing.

"Hey, you two their outside." Avery says walking in, with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yea I know their always there. They can't get in; I put a charm around the building so evil can't get in." Peter says closing his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"How did you know?" Avery asks.

"I can sense them." Peter says not opening his eyes.

"How?" asks Avery suspiciously.

"I have sonar," he says opening his eyes looking at me. "like a bat." He continues chuckling. I smile and ask to no one imparticular.

"Can you tell who they are?"

"No." answers Peter.

"It's the same ones that have been watching you this whole time."

"Ok well they can't get in so we're fine." Peter says.

"I'm not staying here," Avery says. "not with you two being all over each other, I mean if it was me she was all over I would have no problem, but you; I don't think so." Avery says miming gagging.

"No one said you had to stay here." Peter says glancing at him for half a second. I turn to look at him regretting it the second I do.

"Don't go." I say. _What are you saying no go Avery go. I want to be alone with…_ I think to myself but am cut off in mid thought. I run to him and wrap my arms around him. _Why does this feel so wrong; this should feel right. _He pulls me closer, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Looks like she doesn't want me too." Avery says smugly.

"Prove that she really does want you to stay; that you're not just doing that mind trick thing again." Says someone from behind me. "Break eye contact with her, move away from her, whatever it is that's supposed to break it." I can feel his eyes on my. I turn around to stare right back at him, and it hits me. _Avery did it again! Ahh!! Why won't he stop?! _

"STOP DOING THAT!" I turn back to yell at him. Suddenly he pulls me forward; tilts my head back and leans forward. _Oh no. No no no NO! I will not kiss him. _His face is less then 2 inches from my face.

"Woo buddy that's way too far into my personal space." I say trying to push him away. He just moves closer. _Why does no one respect my bubble?!_

Suddenly he is jerked away and thrown against a wall. I see Peter standing in front of me were Avery was a second ago.

"Thanks." I say reaching forward to hug him. The door slams; Avery's gone.

"So what do you want to do; now that Avery left?" Peter asks pulling me back to the bed and sits down; pulling me down next to him.

"Uh, I don't know, I don't really care." I answer lying down.

"Ok, we could watch a movie, or something." He says. "You can go back to sleep." He says chuckling, and that's the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	12. Is This Really A Dream?

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stretch my arms and open my eyes. I freeze glance from side to side and sit straight up. _I am not in Peter's room anymore; where am I? How did I get here? _I'm sitting in the middle of a field; the same field from my dream the other night. But this time there isn't a fight; I'm all alone. I feel like I'm being watched, I glance around again, getting paranoid. I hear a twig snap behind me, and I whip around. I'm face to face with a guy that looks familiar some how.

"Hello Lila." He says so close to me I can feel his breath on my lips.

"Who are you?" I ask leaning back because for some reason I cant move my feet.

"Jonathan…your step brother." He says moving back a little. "your father married my mother a long time ago…well it wasn't really your father more like your great grandfather." He paused waiting for some kind of response from me, I guess. He smiled at my expression, kinda surprised, but a little annoyed, well that's how I feel anyway.

"I'm a vampire, incase you hadn't figured that out."

"I had figured that out thank you very much." I say making a face.

"Anyway so I came to you like this to tell you that you're in more danger then you think, and Peter can't protect you from it; this time it's all up to you." He says sounding truly concerned.

"I can take care of myself, and how do you know all this? How do you even know I exist?" I ask.

"Oh and that group you and Peter formed there not on your side; and I know all this because when I found about the prophecy and that it was my family I've been paying close attention to everyone ever sense. I meet Peter that night you walked down that dark alley and you got attacked by that disgusting perverted man. He had been following me while I was following you, that power of his is useful; the guy had no idea what hit him." Jonathan says chuckling.

"Ok…so why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to worn you I'm not in town right now so I couldn't tell you in person. So I contacted you in your dreams." He says smiling.

"How, and what kind of trouble am I in that I don't already know about?" I ask.

"I have one of those extra powers or whatever you want to call them too. One of them; I have too; is manipulating people dreams. I can make it to were they can see me, or they can't. I can change their dreams to whatever I want them to be. It comes in handy sometimes; especially when that person relays on their dreams." He says smiling slyly.

"And the extra trouble you've gotten yourself into is that Avery has fallen for you too. There's no telling what he's gonna do to get you to love him back. He's very unpredictable and that makes him dangerous. You need to be careful and watchful when you're around him. He may do something stupid, unless you have changed your mind and want Avery instead, Peter wouldn't be upset with you. My only concern is that Avery is more dangerous then the Devil's Sons at the moment; when he sets his heart on something he usually doesn't give up until he succeeds. But if he really loves you he might stop if you ask him to, but only if you asked him, and don't yell at him he sees that as a challenge. He has stopped because he was asked before he is a good guy he just gets a little carried away sometimes." Jonathan says sadness in his eyes.

"How do you know all that about Avery?" I ask feeling guilty.

"He fell for my sister; your grandmother. It was love at first sight for him but she was very much in love with my best friend. He persued her for a few months, and she started to fall for him, but she soon realized that they could never be that she was supposed to be with Daniel not Avery. She told him that and asked him to move on. She told him that he would find love again; that was 60 years ago. He had almost given up on love then he meet you, and he started to believe again.

"Now don't get me wrong I'm not trying to get you to fall for him. I just want you to know the whole story before you hurt him. He's like a brother to me, and if he got hurt because you didn't know how to tell him so he wouldn't hurt as much; I would feel at fault, and I couldn't bare that." he says sitting down in the tall grass.

"Ok is there anything else I need to know about?" I ask

"Uh…one of the Devil's Sons if falling in love with you as well. His name is Tomas, and he can control emotions so watch out for him; he may to make you fall in love with him using his power." He says giving me a look that says 'you just can't keep them off you can you?'

"Why are all these vampires falling for me?!" I shout getting annoyed.

"I don't know, I guess you're just irresistible." He says jokingly.

"Shut up!" I say shoving him. He laughs; lying down in the grass.

"We'll I should go; you need your sleep." He says closing his eyes.

"I am sleeping." I say defiantly.

"Not really." He says disappearing.

My eyes fly open and I sit straight up.

"What's wrong?" Pete says alarmed. "Bad dream?"

"No, but 'my brother' just contacted me through my subconscious." I say giving him a and-you-thought-I-would-never-find-out look.

"Oh, he does that sometimes, but for me its more like a vision sense I can't sleep and all." Peter says flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" I ask.

"I don't know, I guess I thought it wasn't that important." he says nervously.

"Why not?" I ask again suspicious now.

"It was irrelevant." He says.

"How is it irrelevant? Did you think I didn't need to know that I am related to vampires too? I don't think that's irrelevant at all." I say getting annoyed. "Oh and another thing Avery told me awhile has there secrets. Well I don't care if you have secrets; I just need to know the ones that will or already do affect me. I don't expect you to tell me everything, but if it concerns me I need to know, and I need to know now!" I say


	13. I Need To Know

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Fine, I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if you should know or not; Jonathan and his mother were turned around the same time, his mother meet your great grandfather about a year later they had one daughter; your grandmother." Peter says

"Does she know? How could she not know?" I ask starting to ramble but he cuts me off.

"She knows but no one else does, I mean of course your great grandfather did, but no one else they didn't need to know, because it didn't affect or concern them." He starts saying but I interrupt again.

"How does it not concern them, they have vampire blood in them I think they should know. Wait what do you mean it doesn't affect them?" I ask

"Because no one in your family has had the right genes to actually bring that out; until you. You see the genes that vampire blood carries remains dormant until its brought in contact with the gene that you have because thanks to your great grandfather. He already had the gene so he just didn't come in contact with vamp blood, because your great grandfather and Jonathan's mother never shared blood she never even drank his blood, she had a very high tolerance for the smell of blood; which means you will too. I don't know what that will mean for you, sense you can smell blood and are repulsed by it. I don't know what happens when they come in contact but I think we're gonna find out soon. Everything about you confuses me. I never know what you're gonna do or how your family history will affect you. I know more about your family and you then you do but I still don't understand. That's probably why I fell in love with you in the first place; you're so complex and unpredictable sometimes. Every human I've ever meet is so predictable, it's boring. When I'm with you I never know what your gonna do, or say. It makes you interesting and mysterious. I love that about you." He says.

_Is he still talking to me because I can't tell anymore. It doesn't seem like he's talking to me anymore, it's more like he's thinking out loud. _

"Ok well, is there anything else you need to tell me?" I ask

"Uhh…well there is one thing." He says looking guilty as he gets up and walks to the other side of the room, where the paintings are. He picks one up and brings it over to me. He hands it to me; I look at it and see that it's a painting of a woman that looks exactly like me.

"Who is she?" I ask

"That is your great grandmother; Jonathan's mother. You look exactly like her. I meet her along time ago before your great grandfather and before Jonathan was born." He says still not looking at me he takes the pictures and puts it back. He walks to the shelves in front of me and says

"Jonathan is my son." He's facing away from me so I can't see his expression.

"Oh um…wow…so…what…I mean…why…is that why you like me because I look like her, that is the only similarity. You are so different from her. Your brave, fearless, outgoing, you are exact opposites everything she is you're not. You are incredibly strong, something she never was, and that strength is what I admire most about you." Peter says

"Oh…k…umm…alrighty then." I say kinda lost for words.

_OMG! He was in love with my great grandma and Avery was in love with my grandma and now their both in love with me! What the ! Is it with them and my family gahh!! I mean is something different about my family other then that weird gene thing and apparently my great grandfather and I are the only people we know of that have it. I have a theory about it though, it skips two generations. That would explain why my mom and grandma didn't get it. Maybe we're just vampire magnets. _I think to myself staring off into space.

"Are you ok?" Peter asks looking at me curiously.

"Yea I was just thinking about something." I say turning to him.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks

"What you said." I answer

"Did it make you uncomfortable, because I would understand if you were mad at me or something." He says looking away sadly. "I can leave if you want." He says starting to get up.

"No! It didn't worry me, I'm not mad at you, and I definitely don't want you to leave." I say grabbing him arm.

"Ok so what's wrong?" he asks sitting back down.

"Nothings wrong I was just thinking. You worry way to much." I say smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

"I worry because I care about you, and don't want you to suffer, ever!" he says looking me straight in the eye.

Before I knew what was happening both of his hands were on either side of my neck, and he was kissing me like he was never going to see me again.


End file.
